She's The Right
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: When Wendy and Stan finally breaks up Kyle have the chance to gesture her his feelings. But whats with Stan. Does he will support him and does Wendy accept him as her boyfriend.
1. The Break Up

**Hey Guys. Im finally back with another project.**

 **Kyndy. Idk if you like this idea but i think it would be great shipping. Momently im writing on so many other Fanfictions, but you can follow the progress of my stories in my profile. And now since the MLG Columbus is over and losed against Natus Vincere (again D:) i thought i have time to write but then i became a hype for Battlefield Bad Company 2 and all. But enough about me.**

 **I became the idea to this story while ive read some ffs at my lunch and after my cigarette ive became the final idea to ship Wendy and Kyle but i think this is too much spoiler.**

 **Let me know your thoughts and if you like it by a little review or a fave.**

 **I dont own South Park. The characters and all are the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone but the idea to the stroy is mine.**

 **Happy reading, my friends!**

* * *

„You really think we should do this?" asks Wendy with a worried look.

„Yeah. We talked about that for so long and i think its the best." answered her boyfriend as he take her hand to comfort her.

„Then lets get this behind us!" she stated and let out Stans hand and go with him behind her in the classroom.

They were now in the ninth grade in the same classroom and the same classmates and the same teacher who cames everytime to late. So Wendy and Stan used this time to speak to their class.

„Guys!" said Stan to the class who seems not really interested what their classmate have to tell them. Butters plays with his pencils. Kyle got upset about some jew jokes from Cartman. Craig flipped them off and talked with Tweek. Clyde played with his phone. Bebe, Heidi and Red talked about one of their lists.

„GUYS!" Stan screamed this time with his evil voice. Since Satan controlled him to destroy the Canadian devil he still have the voice of anger from the Antichrist inside him. As the whole class heard Stans devilish scream, they immediately look forward to Stan and Wendy.

„Thank you, Stan!" Wendy looked to him before she walked to the board. „We have to tell you something."

„Oh god. The revenge of the hippies began!" Cartman joked.

„Shut up, fatass!" Kyle screamed at him to be quiet. „Go on Wendy. Whats up?"

„Everybody of you know that Stan and me are together and we had some break ups since we started to date. We talked about that a lot of times and now we want to say that we officially broke up." she said.

„We definitely had our good times and our bad times but now we finally understand that we have too many complications to have a normal relationship. So we break up in peace." Stan said as he go to Wendy. „Were still friends and we still meet us as friends. The reason why we wanted to say it to you is because theyre going a lot of rumors around and to prevent that we decided to say it in front of you all." Stan said.

„So youre officially no longer together." Kyle asks.

„No. Were still friends but no more." answered Wendy.

„So now is Kyles great moment to tell everyone that hes Stans boyfriend." Cartman joked to anger his friend.

„Shut up, fatass!" Kyle screamed.

„Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down Kahl. You definitely have some sand in your vagina."

„I DONT HAVE SAND IN MY VAGINA!" Kyle yelled and punched Cartman in the face before he get out of his chair and left the class. He run straight to the boys bathroom and locked the door. Then he looks under the openings of the toilet cabins and when the air was pure he begin to laugh.

He laughed full of joy because his beloved girl finally breaks up with her boyfriend. In this moment hes not interested that his best friend lost his girlfriend.

Since Wendy spent more time with Stan and him he developed feelings for her. He wanted to tell her about his crush but there was everytime one problem. Her boyfriend. Stan. He was her boyfriend and contemporaneous his best friend. So he cant say it to her without him around. And then was another problem. What when she tell him about his crush. He would definitely hate Kyle and maybe she too. He would maybe win Wendys heart but he would lose his best friend. And Kyle didnt want that this happens. So he kept his secret. Until now. Now he have the chance to gesture her his feelings. But there still was Stan. Whats with him. He have to tell him that he have a crush on his old girlfriend. Sooner or later.

After he get out of the bathroom he go back to the class where Mister Garisson already was.

„Oh does Mister Broflovski finally come back. Then lets start with the lesson." Mister Garisson said in a bored tone.

When the final rang cames everybody runs out of the school. After them Stan and Kyle came out of the school. Stan noticed that Kyle was really happy but he dont know what about.

„Hey Kyle. Why are you so happy?" he asks with a smile.

„Because … nothing." Kyle said. He wasnt the best liar but he fears his friends reaction when he tell him that he have a crush on Wendy.

„Come on Kyle. I know youre no good liar." Stan asks again.

„Because …"

„Is it because my break up with Wendy!" asks Stan.

„No im just happy that this all is over now. No offense but all this on and offs. They were irritating." Kyle explained.

„Maybe youre right. But thats how it is. Were now no longer together and i think its the best what we can do. I mean, when you have feelings for a girl and youre with her and you think she the best what happens in your life. But then you see that shes not the right. Youre feelings dwindle. Wendy is nice, but we have many too complications." Stan said.

„So what does Cartman mean, when he said, that this would be your great moment to say that youre my boyfriend." Stan asks.

„Thats only because were best friends and he likes to make fun of me." Kyle said. „Why youre asking?"

„Because when he makes fun of us i dont really listen to him. I ignore that most of the time." Stan explained.

„That explains so many things!" Kyle said with a grin.

„Hey! Do you want to play some Black Ops 3. Yesterday ive got some new skins." he asks.

„Of course. Ive dont played it since days." Kyle accepts and go followed his friend in his house.

* * *

 **So let me know what youre thinking. And for myself. I dont play BO3. Theyre too many kids in this game. I just put this game in the story to make it more authentically. And im more the type for the Battlefield and Counter Strike franchise.**


	2. Kyles Confession

**Hey. Its me again!**

 **Thank you for reading my story or at least few words.**

 **Im really glad that i somebody still reading my story. And yeah ... there is a little hater who thinks hes a fresh dude. Ive written a little poem for my little hater Southparkreader873.**

 _ **"Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **Mei inglish is mat :)**_

 _ **Sucks to be you!"**_

 **And on that this point i want to thank three1996 for favoring my story.**

 **So enough from me!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Kyle entered Stans room. His friend searched in the kitchen for some snacks for them when they play. He go to the Play Station 4 from his friend and started the console. Then he go to his bed and take his controller. When he doesnt know it better then he would say that Stan played the full night. Since they reached the seventh class, Stan becomes more and more a gamer. Because of that he fought a few times with Wendy.

As he take his controller he saw the picture of him Wendy and Stan his nightstand. He takes the controller away and looked on the picture. He only looked on Wendy. Her eyes. Her smile. Her hair. Her beautiful nose. His heart began to flutter when he looked more and more on the picture. He only had eyes for her. He stroke with his finger over Wendy and he held the picture to his nose. He looked a last time on Wendys eyes before before he kissed the side were Wendy was.

„Dude? What the fuck are you doing?" screams a voice from the door.

Kyle looked frightened to the door where his best friend stand. Crisps and Cola in his hands. He stormed in the room. And looked at the picture.

„What the heck are you doing?" asks Stan again. Kyle looked away in embarrass. This was too embarrassing for him but now he need a good excuse to explain that.

„KYLE?" screams Stan with a tone of his devilish voice. For some reason makes that Kyle anxiety.

He began to stutter. „Stan. I-It isnt w-what it seems like."

„Then why are you kissing a picture of us. Are you gay or something?" Stan asks now with more of this own voice but he still was annoyed. Kyle dont know what to do. Everytime when he was in trouble or something he had Plan B but now he dont know what to do. What should he do? Should he lie and say that hes gay. That would maybe destroy their friendship. But then he dont lie he have to tell him that he have a crush on his old girlfriend. Kyle looked down in frustration because he dont know what to do. Tears dropped down his face and Stan calmed down a little bit. He doesnt want to fear him. He take the picture from Kyles hand and turned around.

„Do you really have a crush on me?" asked Stan monotone like Craig everytime does.

Kyle fought with his own thoughts. Should he lie to him that hes gay or should he tell him that he have feelings for Wendy. Maybe its finally time to tell him the truth. Kyle know that he put now everything on one card.

„Stan." Kyle looked up and put his hand on his shoulder so he turns to him. „You have to know-".

„What?" asks Stan as he take his best friends hand off his shoulder.

„Im in love with Wendy!" Kyle finally said. These words sticked in his throat like a stone. But finally its spoken out. He looked on Stan. He seems at first totally overrun. He looked on Kyle and then he looked on the picture where he was with Kyle and Wendy.

„Im in love her since the fourth grade. Do you remember the egg project. She and me were in the same team." Kyle began to explain. „At first i dont want to believe it but the more weve worked together the more the my feelings grows."

„So you was always in love with her." Stan said unsure and annoyed at he same time.

„Yeah. But believe me Stan. I dont have anything to do with your break ups in the last years."

„But why dont you tell me about that." asks Stan and look in his friends face like he wants to look in his soul.

„Because you said she was off-limits for everyone. And I dont want to lose you as friend. And maybe she too." said Kyle with tears in his eyes. Now he get the price for his crush on his best friends ex-girlfriend. He closed his eyes because he wants to sink in a deep hole where he never cames out. Hes out of options. No ideas. No Plan B! Nothing! He expect a hit from his friend for the crush on Wendy. His thoughts fight about who the hit will get. In the face. In the stomach. He dont know. He just wait for the punishment for but after a few seconds he realize that nothing happened. He slightly opened his eyes.

He saw a still worried and angered Stan with crossed arms. The picture still in his left hand. He looked at his friend like he wants to beat the shit out of him. Kyle wants to break the ice. „I can understand when were no longer best friends." he said. These words are really hard for him to speak out. Stan was always his best friend. Since theyre kindergardeners. And even earlier. But now he think he destroyed with his crush on Wendy their friendship. He sniffed and wants to turn around to go but Stan take his hand on his friends shoulder.

„Its okay, Kyle! I can understand that!" Stan said in a more calmer voice. Kyle turned around with whinerly eyes. He was speechless. Were his thoughts are so dramatic that he thought his best friend, no his super best friend would end their friendship because he have a crush on his ex-girlfriend.

„So youre not mad at me because i have a crush on Wendy?" he asks a little bit worried.

„Oh Dude. Im not mad at you because you like Wendy. Im mad at you because you dont tell me anything about it." he said and take his hand from Kyles shoulder.

„So were still best friends?"

„Best friends" answered Stan. „But that take our friendship on a hard test." he added.

„And im sorry for that." said Kyle as he wiped the last tears away. Stan stretched his arms as he wants to hug Kyle and they hugged each other. As they separated they looked at each other with a little blush.

„Oh god. That was so gay!" Stan said as he rub his neck.

„Yeah!" said Kyle rubbing his neck too.

So Kyle passed one of the hardest tests of his life and saved his friendship with Stan. But there are a much more harder test. How should he gesture Wendy his feelings?

* * *

 **R &R are welcome!**


	3. How To Ask Wendy

**Hello everybody.**

 **So im back with another chapter. In the last days i had a lot of private things to do but now im back and can gladly present you the next chapter of my Kyndy-story "She's The Right". Im really interested what you think about my story so a response (PM or in the reviews) would be really nice. And when you like the pairing then let me see your support with an rate or an fave.**

 **Before we start i want to say i finally overcome my blockade by "Wargames". Im sure in the next two weeks i will upload the next chapter of this story because i said a few times that i have a lot of stuff for maybe 18 chapters. And ive done a new Cover for the story and i put a lot of work in this picture so it would be really nice when you atleast give it a try.**

 **But before i update Wargames i will update "You Always Met Twice".**

 **South Park and theyre characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The idea to this story is mine. Before you repost this story on any other site please ask me and then dont forget to mention me in the credits.**

 **R &R are welome!**

* * *

Three weeks after Stan and Wendys break up.

While lunch Kyle and Stan walked to the front doors of the school to grab some fresh air. When they looked to the playground they saw Wendy with the other girls talking about something. Kyles stomach became the cribble that he ever felt when he saw her. But this time this cribble was stronger. Maybe it was finally time to tell Wendy about his feelings. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

„You can do this!" Stan said behind him and give him thumbs up.

He was right. Stan already know about Kyles feelings for his ex-girlfriend. This problem was out of the world. The only thing he had to do is to ask Wendy for a date. He go to the girls who noticed him when he cames nearer.

„Hey Kyle!" Wendy said.

„Oh hi Wendy!" Kyle began and take his hand behind his neck to appear innocent. „I … want to ask you … if … you want to do something with … me?" he asks shyly because it was a little bit embarrassing for him to ask Wendy out in front of her friends.

What when she reject him. What when she sneer him down. But he dont want to think about that.

„Oh. Like a date or something?" Wendy asks him a little bit confused.

„Yeah. Like a … date!" Kyle answered with a smile and he hoped that she agree but the girls began with Wendy to laugh. But what about.

„What!" he asked with a blush of embarrass and anger because on the one hand the girls and on the other Wendy laughed about him.

„Nothing!" Heidi and rolled her eyes to seem innocent.

„Its just." Bebe said and pointed at Kyles pants who showed a huge bulge.

„Oh my god! No! No!" said the redhead as he saw the reason why the girls laughed about him. He tried to hide his erection with his jacket. But the more he tried to hide his bulge so bigger the bulge get. Why must this happening right now. This was so embarrassing for him. Almost all girls in his grade laugh at him and his erection. It doesnt care him that all the girls of his grade except Wendy and her friends laughed at him. It was Wendy. She laughed at him. The girl of his dreams laughed about him. It hurts him. He cant believe it. He messed up his chance to ask Wendy out on a date.

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle finally wake up in his bed. He looked around in shock. He founds himself sweating in his bed. It was only a dream or more a nightmare. He looked at his clock. 2:30 AM.

He thought about his dream. Does Wendy would really laugh about him when he asks her out on a date. They were close friends since the egg project but since this time he wants more. He wants to be with her. He wants to be by her side. He wants to spend every single minute with her. He take the picture of him with Stan and Wendy. It was the same with Stan and Wendy. He, Stan and Wendy have the same.

He could only smile when he saw in her eyes in the picture. These wonderful eyes. Her smile, her nose, her forehead. Everything on her is perfect he thought.

„Tomorrow i will ask her on a date!" he said as he take the picture back on his nightstand.

The fellow day he go to the bus stop and waited for his best friend with the rest of the gang. Kyle was prepared for this day. He waited long enough to ask Wendy out. But now its time to act. He knows Wendy is one of the most popular girls of the class and when he dont ask her out another one will do it. And another time in the friend zone were the golden shot for his nerves.

When Stan, Cartman and Kenny comes to the bus stop Stan noticed the bright grin on his best friends face.

„Whats up, dude? Why so an happy face?" he asked but he could imagine what the answer would be.

„Its Wendy. Today i will ask her out. I know im ready!" Kyle said full of self confidence.

„And how do you want to do this?" asked his friend with an raised eyebrow because he already knows how hard it is to persuade his ex-girlfriend.

„While lunch i go to her and ask her if i could talk to her private. And when were out of the others sight i will ask her out." explained the redhead his plan.

„And you know that she will ask me if it would be good. Because were still friends. Besides Bebe and the others." Stan answered.

„And theres your turn. You have to convince her that im a good party and all."

„I dont know, dude. Were still friends and i dont want to lie on her. I mean no offense, but whats when it goes bad with you and Wendy. In the end im the mad guy." Stan said skeptic.

„Stan. You owe me one and now you can return the favor. Please Stan!" Kyle asked with puppy dog eyes.

„Oh come on man. You know i dont like this look!" Stan said as he saw Kyles look and looked away with crossed arms. But then he thought about the favor he owes him and he turned back to him.

„Okay. Im in. You can count on me! But dont fuck this up!" said Stan with a groan.

At recces Kyle and Stan made their way to the cafeteria. As they entered the room the redhead looked on the girls table and saw Wendy talking with her friends.

''Okay buddy. Nows the big moment.'' Stan said as he he patted him on the back to wish him luck.

Kyles heart pounded like he gets a heart attack every second but then he made his first step in Wendys direction every step felt so hard as were his feets walled up in the floor. But it wasnt the fear that made his steps so hard. It were his thoughts what Wendy will do or how she will react when he gesture her his feelings.

Before he reached the girls table he closed his eyes and thought for the last time if he really do the right thing. What when she says no? What when she laugh at him? What when something weird happens like always in this fucked up mountain town? What when Wendy already had a date with anyone other? What when she becomes lesbian?

''Okay Kyle. Calm down! Everythings going okay. You have all lot of things with her in common. And you love her. Thats all that counts.'' he said to himself.

This words give him the last grid to ask Wendy out. He opened his eyes and go to the girls table. He felt his heartbeat goes stronger with every step he takes.

As he arrived at the table with the girls he go to Wendy and tapped her on the shoulder.

''Yeah.'' said the raven haired girl before she noticed that it was Kyle. ''Oh. Hi Kyle!'' she added with a smile.

''Hi Wendy. I want to ask you if i could speak you. Private!'' Kyle asked.

''Okay!'' Wendy said a little bit surprised. She said to her friends that she go to the bathroom and then go with Kyle out of the cafeteria. Kyle then leads her in the science lab to have some privacy and because theyre science teacher never lock the door.

''Okay Kyle. What do you want?'' asked Wendy a little bit bewildered.

''Wendy. I know it sounds a little bit weird and all but in the last years we became close friends right!'' said Kyle and then he turned to her. ''But i want more!'' the redhead said as he take her hand. Wendy dont know what she should say but when she want to say something Kyle go to his knees.

''Wendy. Do you want to go on a date with me?''

Kyle was so overwhelmed by his feelings that he now realize that he knelled before her as like he wants to marry her. Wendy still was speechless. Did one of her closest friends asked her for a date. She looked on her hand in his and in his face and back one her hand but she dont know what to say. She was totally speechless and overrun by the question for a date from her friend. But then she took her hand away from his.

''Kyle. Its really nice and all but i dont know if im ready for a new relationship or at least dating someone. Its not like i dont like you. I really like you and im glad you asked but im not ready for this. I just need time to think!'' said Wendy a little bit with disappointment and her face sink down that she dont see that she maybe broke the redheads heart.

Kyles face sank down on the ground and his hands became fists. All because of his stupidity. He never should have asked her. He think it was the best to say it to her but he was wrong. Instead of a date with his beloved Wendy he creeps her off. He already know what this means when a girl said 'She need time to think!'. That means nothing other than go and fuck yourself. His eyes began to tear. For a second he was so sure she would accept his feelings. He was so sure that they go on a date they become a pair. But this wonderful though was destroyed by her. Alone the fact that she said these unspeakable words makes him sadder and a single tear dropped down his face. He dont want to cry.

No. Not because of her.

Before the tear dropped from his face he saw a hankie.

''Kyle. Its okay. I dont said, that i dont want. I just said, that im not ready for this.'' Wendy said and hugged her friend to comfort him. As they released she saw a little smile on the jews face. She then take her hankie and wished the tears from his face. Then she leaned closer and looked in Kyles slightly swollen eyes.

''Do you know that youre looking really cute when youre crying.'' Wendy said in a sweet tone.

''I dont cried. I just have something in my eyes.'' Kyle answered with a little blush and do so as he got something in his eye.

They then turned to the door and she already had the doorknob in her hands but she goes back to Kyle who still stands behind her and give him a quick peck on his cheek.

''I call you then.'' the girl said in a flirtatious tone before she headed out of the lab. When Kyle finally realizes what happened a few seconds ago his sad face became the widest smile he ever gets.

Back in the cafeteria Kyle sits beside his friends but Stan noticed the look on his friends face.

''So i think she said yes!'' said the raven haired boy.

''No. But something better happened.'' Kyle said dreamily with his look straight on Wendy.

''Do you think she give him a blowjob?'' Cartman asked Kenny what he only answered with a laugh.

''Come on guys. Leave him alone. I think Kyle is in his thoughts in the seventh heaven.'' Stan laughed and clapped Kyle on his back. Kyle was in that time so focused on Wendy that he dont noticed, that his friends making fun of him before Stan brought him back in the reality.

''You guys said something?''

On the end of the day. It was already 11:00 PM. Kyle was already in his pyjama and laid in his bed and watched with his phone any episode of Scrubs before he gets an unexpected call.

It was Wendy. Within a second he accepted the call.

''Yeah!'' he said like usually when his friends call him.

''Kyle. I know its pretty late but i thought about the things youve telled me today.'' Wendy said.

''Yeah.''

''Kyle. Do you still want to go with me?'' were her words. So fast speaken that he almost couldnt understand what she said or asked. Kyles heart began to flutter. The girl he loves ask him on a date. Now is the moment in that the girl should answer him but now Wendy asks him. In Kyle thoughts were in this second only one thought.

''Yes. Of course!''

* * *

 **So. A little bit bigger chapter this time, eh!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
